Solar Fragments
by Avalon's mists
Summary: She loved him and never loved him, he needed her and never admitted it. When he betrays her, he learns revenge can carry over into next lives. Can a modern day CEO fight Medea? Or will our Jason find another way?
1. Chapter 1

This is either a oneshot or depending on whether anyone is interested(me included) it might be more. If you've read some of my fics already you should know at least a tad who she is. If you haven't and clicked on this out of curiosity(Need I say thank you?) She was a minor villian from the very first season of Yugioh and was part of the Kageyama Sisters. The Kageyama Sisters were a trio of identical sisters who were strangly like Kaiba in the fact they did whatever they could to get cards. They could have benefited from a mind crush but for some reason Yami never showed up in that episode.

* * *

Risa stepped out of the gates with a suitcase in one hand and a demonic smile that played upon her lips. Four years! Four years she'd spent in there because her father and that new wife of his couldn't stand the idea of a trio of witches. Four years of pretending she was just crazy to please those morons who couldn't see beyond their own noses. Meanwhile, her false mother had given birth to some pink thing named Setsuko.

Not that she minded, she thought bitterly, there was a part of her, a small rational part that knew she was what her father expected in a daughter. Ordinary. That same small part of her also knew that her sisters had been able to move on. They had easily let the doctors poke and prod and call them delusional so they could leave. Somehow they had been able to accept that, let the pills drain their magic so they could start up again in a small way.

Risa couldn't let them do that, but now she was alone. Too strong to give up and too scared to face anything without her sisters.

She looked around herself and realized she had been walking without any intent of doing so. Risa lifted her green eyes upwards and stared at the bustling metropolis around her and then it came to her. She may have been down but she wasn't out just yet. She still had cards she still had power. And if Yugi wasn't willing to give up a Violet Hecate she knew another person who would have one.

As it would be no one noticed a young lady running toward Kaiba Corp., blueish purple hair blowing in the breeze.


	2. Need That Card

Is anyone actually reading this? "crickets" Okay then I guess I'm writing it for fun.

Recap: Risa is released from the mental hospital and blames Kaiba for being in it in the first place. She is attempted to get the last of the three hecates now so she can get back to dueling. Apparently she wouldn't let anyone cut her hair.

There will be a strange and confusing flashback soon oh joy!

* * *

Seto Kaiba was settled back into his old life, a life that tended to not involve magic or ancient Egypt. Even his obsession with Yugi had dulled enough so he could see past it. He wasn't quite a well balanced, happy go lucky person, nor the big brother he had wanted to be for Mokuba, but it was a far cry from the psychopath he had been a few years ago. That was a improvement, people could call him cold and unfeeling but at least he knew it was no longer true. Six month putting your soul back together and years of saving the world could do that to you.

"Mr Kaiba sir there's a lady here who insist she knows you," his secretary called from the phone that he had set on speaker phone and forgotten to switch back. Kaiba groaned and fixed his coats collar before letting her in. He didn't remember having a appointment that needed to be in his private office, especially one that interrupted his inner monologue. He assumed fan, duelist who wanted to beat him or girl who admired his pictures from tabloids she found in the supermarket. Either way looking suitably impressive usually helped make them leave, he found it easiest to deal with the diehards himself, it gave him a nice break from work. Power drew people in, because it certainly wasn't the lanky frame and too thin shoulders that was making him fans.

Then of course the person that stepped into his office wasn't the usual fan he encountered. There was nothing for him to sign, or even a dueling deck indicating a cocky duelist who wanted to beat him and move up to Yugi. He couldn't even tell if she was smiling or not, her face was hidden under long strands of hair, like bangs left to grow to long and then ignored. Even carrying a suitcase she stood with posture he associated with confidence, yet she let her head hang like some sort of deranged ghost.

"What do you want?" he asked, hand already inching towards the button he used to call security. The girl dropped her suitcase with a resounding thud and she lifted her head up, and in that one moment before she spoke Kaiba recognized her for who she was, one of the Kageyama sisters. Once famous in the Duel Monsters world now somewhat of a urban legend.

" You have something I want,"

Risa then, he recognized that voice. He knew what she was after, he had been expecting this. Of course he had been expecting all three of them ,after all he had heard, seeing them without each other was considered unusual. Kaiba had meant to lord the Violet Hecate over their heads, he had the wealth and influence to own even the rarest of cards and he wanted to prove it. No matter how charming the Kageyama sisters could be they couldn't hold a candle to him.

Somehow it had lost its appeal, he was almost disturbed to look into her eyes and see they held a very familiar ,glassy ,look.

"I don't have it with me," Kaiba said lying through his teeth."And even if I did I wouldn't just let you have such a rare card."

"I'll duel,"

"No, " Kaiba said cutting her off."I set my own terms and you'll know them eventually, now out." He picked up the dropped suitcase with a quick motion and stuffed it into her hand as he shoved a shocked Risa out the door.

Kaiba couldn't believe it, he just couldn't, but he was going to tell the Yugi and the geek squad about this. They always did seem to be good at finding the best in people, and he had work to do.


End file.
